


Marco Does Not Die That Day

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Gen, Marco Bott Joins The Scouts, This is my first work, i have no clue how to tag, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marco lives.





	Marco Does Not Die That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Marco lives AU! There are almost no works that depict this AU, so I turned purple, put on my clown shoes and said "Fine, I'll do it myself." This is practically my first work, and I have little to no experience in writing. I am also very good at not finishing things! So if you have trouble with waiting for something, I suggest not reading this yet. I don't know if I'll ever add on to this, and if I do, it will not be any time soon.

Maybe Reiner and Bertholdt are just a bit more careful about what they say, when they say it. Maybe Marco sticks closer to Jean after the scare with his maneuver gear. Maybe he just gets there a little bit later and they’re already done speaking. Or maybe he gets there earlier and they don’t talk about it at all.

That’s not the important part, though. The important part is this; Marco doesn’t die that day.

He does, however, sustain injuries to his right side shoulder and face. He doesn’t remember much, but apparently Annie saved him from being devoured by a Titan, and he survived with notable scarring.

Fate likes to joke around every once in a while.

Marco gets to witness humanity’s first victory against the Titans while still covered in bandages, and helps with recovering and identifying dead soldiers.

Annie doesn’t use his gear to kill Sonny and Bean. (He is not dead, she did not help murder him, how could she?) Instead she uses a random dead soldier’s that she just so happened to pass by. She doesn’t realize it’s Daz’s. Armin still recognizes it.

-

Marco remembers the brutality of war, remembers fellow soldiers being devoured and crushed, remembers thinking that he is going to die, and decides to join the Scouts.

"I would carve out my own heart and offer it to the Scouts if it meant nobody had to see what I have seen."

He announces it to a flaming pyre. Jean hears him, looks at the endless piles of burning bodies, Marco’s scars and determination, and makes his own fateful decision. Only instead of it happening while clenching his fist over a shard of broken bone, he does it while holding the hand of a friend.

Eren is mildly disturbed by Marco’s scars when he first sees them. It gives him a strange feeling, like remembering a dream that he had forgotten long ago, and sometimes he can’t bare to look at him.

Things go normally for the most part from there.


End file.
